Shouldn't Love Always Be True?
by Wolf Howls Echo Thru Stillness
Summary: Starts off from after Betrayed. Mostly focused on developing relationships. M for lang/sex/possible other things.


**This is my first House of Night fanfic. I only read the first two books, so I'm basing it where the second leaves off… in a way. PS- if you are homophobic, not only should you not read the series since there is gay people in it, but this has gay lemons in it, and I call a bed a bunk. Thank you, have a nice day, I don't own the series.**

(The same day where the book leave off)

Zoey walked into her room, once again noticing that Stevie Rae's stuff was gone. Nala meowed loudly at her as she had almost shut the door on the cat's tail. Zoey apologized and slipped off her shoes, not bothering to change into pajamas before collapsing wearily on her bed and going to sleep.

Damien sat on the couch in the boy's dorm, drinking orange juice. He had a pair of absolutely, adorably gay pajamas and a pair of fuzzy purple slippers. He was watching the early morning news; there was nothing better on TV. "Damn," he said as the newscaster reported a person with a crushed head, "They even showed the damage. That looks like it hurt."

"I'd have to agree." Jack said, coming down the stairs to glance at the TV. "It's gruesome." At first Damien was surprised, he had thought he was the only boy still awake, but then he blushed slightly and smiled at Jack. Indeed, Jack was a player for his team, which made Damien very happy that he had a gay guy to talk to. What made it even better was that he was extremely cute. Well, they both were extremely cute. When standing next to each other they looked like a very good couple.

"You mind if I join you? Erik's silence is keeping me up. I'm used to a snoring person." Damien consented and Jack sat down rather close to Damien.

"Who was the snorer?" Damien asked, curious.

"My old roommate. We lived in a boarding school. He was Marked too, but he died before we were brought here. It was horrible, seeing him spurt blood and scream in pain like that…. I couldn't even attempt to help him…." Jack trailed off a moment. "But now I'm Marked and here, so I'm living in his honor in a way."

Damien nodded; his eyes somber and downcast. He knew roommate also meant boyfriend, by the sadness coating Jack's voice. "I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged. "He's a memory now. That's how he'll stay." They looked at each other and their eyes locked. Meaning in unspoken messages passed between them. They both unconsciously leaned in, not knowing that they were doing so until their lips touched. Damien's eyes showed genuine surprise and Jack's did also. It was, however, Damien that broke it up before it got past that small contact. He looked down, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry. I just met you and I shouldn't be doing that before I get to know you. Oh, damn, I'm-"

Jack pressed a finger to Damien's lips to silence him. He was also blushing brightly. "Shh, it's alright. It's just a kiss. There's no harm in that. We didn't even realize it until it happened." He moved his finger to join his hand and that moved around to Damien's cheek. "Besides, most people that accept us even think that if two gay guys are together for a sleepover then they're going to have sex. They think we're whores. I don't want to live up to that reputation, but I do want to know- do you snore? I'm getting a little tired."

_Well, that was… unexpected._ Damien thought. "Yes, I do. And I don't have a roommate either. Would you like to use the other bunk?" Jack nodded and Damien and he got off the couch, realizing awkwardly that they were sitting intertwined, and went up the stairs to Damien's dorm. Damien threw Jack a pillow, and he smiled in gratitude. True to both of their words, they slept on opposite bunks.

Damien woke up at sunset and stretched luxuriously, looking to the other side of the room. Jack was still sleeping. It was expected, since he woke up extra early. He did this for no particular reason; he just liked being up before all the others. Damien grabbed some clothing and boxers, then went into the bathroom and quietly closed the door.

The water was pleasantly warm on the male's skin, and it soon fogged the mirror. Damien washed his hair and body, shaved his pubes, and used the little mirror he kept in the shower to shave his face. He stood under the water for awhile and gradually turned it cold until the icy liquid wasn't making him shiver. Shutting off the flow, he stepped onto the mat and began drying his hair with a lavender towel. He was facing towards the mirror, meaning he was visible in profile view from the door as a completely unsuspecting Jack walked in, rubbing his eyes.

Turning his ass to Jack wouldn't be a good idea, but neither would his front. So he stood and quickly wrapped his towel around his waist. Again, he was blushing furiously.

Jack yawned and stopped rubbing his eyes so he could see. He noticed the mirror was still slightly fogged, and Damien in a towel. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear the water running. I'll just wait until you're done." He blushed, turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Damien was still blushing when he came out of the bathroom fully clothed, minus socks and shoes. Jack's face was also noticeably red. The males smiled anyways and Jack asked if he could shower in Damien's bathroom so as not to wake Erik. Damien nodded and Jack, already prepared with clothes, walked in and shut the door.

Damien sighed and sat down on his bed. He looked down. _Shit,_ he thought as he looked at his lap. _This shouldn't be happening._

Damien had finished taking care of his problem long before Jack got out of the bathroom. His hair was wet and curly. "I borrowed your razor. I hope you don't mind."

Damien smiled. "I hope you don't mind I shave my pubes with it."

Jack grinned evilly. "Well that makes two of us, doesn't it?"

They both started laughing uncontrollably, and somehow ended up on Damien's bed somewhere in the middle of the fit. When they realized this, the two quieted down right away, looking in any direction than at the other person. But they couldn't stop what happened next. Drawn to each other as they were, they were drawn physically to each other also. Their lips pressed together intentionally this time, both of the males fully conscious of what they and the other was doing. They closed their eyes and opened their mouths.

Jack rolled on top of Damien, pressing his hands slightly to the male's chest. Damien wrapped his arms around him, meeting them at his lower back, and sensually licked the back of his teeth. Jack let out a breath and took another in while he played with Damien's tongue. He interlaced it with his own, occasionally detaching from the other male's tongue to move his inside Damien's mouth. He reached under Damien's black shirt and ran his fingers over his ribs. Jack loved the feel of ribs poking out of skin, and the male's ribs did that barely. He could feel the muscle beneath the shirt, and knew Damien would make it through the Change. He was surely physically healthy.

Damien was equally enjoying this, his hands sliding up the back of Jack's shirt. His fingertips tickled the slight indent along his spine, and he heard Jack let out an involuntary sigh. By now their kisses were getting clumsy due to lack of breath, and they altogether stopped kissing, breathing hard.

Jack laid his head on Damien's chest, his hands relaxed and now on the outside of the latter male's shirt. Damien went to move his hands from around the same place, letting his fingers trail along the warm skin and wrapping them around his waist. Finally they caught their breath, but they didn't move. It was only when Erik Night knocked on the door did Jack throw himself onto the other side of the bed before he could walk in.

"I wondered where you were this morning, Jack. You usually wake me up a few minutes before my alarm clock. When I heard you two laughing though, I stopped worrying." He stared at the two males and a small grin appeared on his face. "Breakfast starts soon. And you two might want to clean up your hair." He shut the door, the grin turning into a broad smile.

Damien and Jack looked at the other's hair; it was indeed quite untidy. Both had anxious smiles plastered on their mouths. "We can trust Erik with what he saw, I think," Jack said slowly, "he seems to be the type that can keep secrets until the owner decides to reveal it. I think I might want to look into moving in here with you. No offense towards Erik, of course."

This made Damien smile. "And how would you feel about seeing a movie sometime this week?"

Jack pretended to ponder the thought. "Sure, I'd like that." They both blushed, and got off the bed to clean up their hair.

Zoey came to breakfast tardy, as usual, and sat down with her bowl of cereal. She noticed the absence of Damien and Jack, along with Erik, her boyfriend. "The guys are usually unfailing in their attendance to breakfast. I wonder what's keeping them."

"They're probably having some guy talk," Shaunee said.

"About guy things." Erin finished. Zoey nodded, and began eating.

The boys were only a few minutes off. Zoey overheard Jack and Damien thanking Erik for something before they sat down. Jack and Damien looked as if they were blushing as they sat side by side and devoured their toast.

"So, what's with the being late?" Zoey asked Erik, curious.

"Oh, you know the usual alarm clock issue. Seems that someone unplugged both mine and Damien's in an attempt to play a trick on us. It's all good though, we found the culprit." He responded. The two other males seemed a little relieved at this explanation. Zoey got a little idea in her mind that this wasn't all what it seemed to be. She shrugged it off, however, and the group ate in silence.

As the school day ended, Jack headed to Neferet's office. He paused outside the door to make sure nobody was in there and then proceeded to walk in. "Neferet, can I talk to you for a second?"

Neferet looked up from her cat. "Sure. What is it, Jack? Are you getting used to the House of Night alright?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, I like it very much. But I was wondering… Erik and I are good friends, surely, but Damien and I are already like, best friends. He told me he doesn't have a roommate. Could I possibly switch to Damien's room?"

Neferet pondered this for a moment, and then a small grin appeared on her face. It was obvious that she was using her gift Nyx had given her to see what he truly felt. She was happy for Damien; there wasn't another gay male on the campus until Jack came along. "Of course, I'll let Erik know and then you can be in there tonight."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Neferet." He then left the office.


End file.
